Corvus Umbranox
|Base ID = }} Corvus Umbranox was the Count of Anvil before he went missing ten years ago, due to the curse of the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal. Corvus Umbranox is the last known Gray Fox, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. He is also known as The Stranger when not wearing the cowl. Once the Thieves Guild questline is complete, he becomes Count of Anvil again. Biography The cowl of the Daedric Prince Nocturnal is the reason for his alleged disappearance. The magic within the cloth hid his identity from everyone, including his own wife, Countess Millona Umbranox. The cowl became cursed when Emer Dareloth stole it from Nocturnal, becoming the first Gray Fox. As a result, whoever wears the cowl will have their name stricken from history. Interactions Taking Care of Lex He forges a list of candidates for the new Guard Captain of Anvil, giving Hieronymus Lex a glowing recommendation, causing Lex to leave the Imperial City. Turning a Blind Eye The Gray Fox needs the Savilla's Stone from the Temple of the Ancestor Moths. He asks that no one outside the temple be killed, but those guarding the artifact inside are permitted to be killed, if necessary. Arrow of Extrication The Gray Fox wants the Hero to steal the Arrow of Extrication from Fathis Aren's room in Castle Bravil. Boots of Springheel Jak The Gray Fox wants the Hero to steal the Boots of Springheel Jak from a former thief who died 300 years ago. He knows that a descendant of Springheel Jak, Jakben, Earl of Imbel, lives in Imperial City. The Ultimate Heist Corvus convinces the Hero to steal an Elder Scroll from the library in the Imperial City Palace. After this is done, he gives the Hero a ring and tells them to take it to Countess of Anvil. He then reveals himself in Castle Anvil as the Gray Fox. He says that the curse of the cowl has been lifted and people will be able to recognize him again. Renouncing his life of crime and becoming the Count of Anvil once more, he bestows the Cowl upon the Hero. Dialogue Conversations ;The Ultimate Heist Millona Umbranox: "He looks familiar..." Corvus Umbranox: "By the power of the Elder Scrolls I name Emer Dareloth as the true thief of Nocturnal's Cowl." Millona Umbranox: "You're the Gray Fox! I've been betrayed!" Corvus Umbranox: "I am the Gray Fox, but you have not been betrayed." Millona Umbranox: "But..." Corvus Umbranox: "I am also your missing husband, Corvus." Millona Umbranox: "Corvus! Is it really you? Ten years I've waited for word from you. Why did you hide from me?" Corvus Umbranox: "Ten years ago I inherited this cowl from the former guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. I became the new guildmaster, but I also received it's curse. "Whoever wears Nocturnal's cowl shall have his name stricken from history." Once I donned the cowl, no-one in all of Tamriel could recognize me. With the cowl I became the Gray Fox. Without it, I was a stranger, even to you." Millona Umbranox: "You mean you were unable to return?" Corvus Umbranox: "I've stood right next to you, and you didn't even know it. I cried out to you "Here I am! It's me, Corvus!" but you just looked at me, confused." Millona Umbranox: "You have broken my heart for a second time. I cannot let the infamous criminal mastermind, the Gray Fox become the Count of Anvil. If you try to announce yourself as Corvus, I will deny you. I will deny you before the Emperor himself if I have to." Corvus Umbranox: "I guessed you would say these terrible things to me. That is why I brought my friend along. From this moment forward, I renounce my life of crime forever. I am passing the Gray Cowl of the Thieves Guild to it's new guildmaster." Trivia *Corvus can be killed once his true identity is revealed. *'Corvus Umbranox' translates to 'Raven Shadow Night' in Latin, an indication of his stealthy background. Gallery The Stranger.png|Corvus as The Stranger GrayFox.png|Corvus as the Gray Fox Appearances * de:Corvus Umbranox ru:Корвус Умбранокс uk:Корвус Умбранокс es:Corvus Umbranox Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Counts and Countesses Category:Oblivion: Thieves Guild Members